


Ifalna Sketches

by Wei (wei_jiangling)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: ff_exchange, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei_jiangling/pseuds/Wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of sketches of Ifalna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ifalna Sketches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crankyoldman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyoldman/gifts).



> Prompt: Fanart, Ifalna from FF7: OGC. Without Gast or Aeris. There's too little fanart of just HER around, and she's so lovely. Ideas: Icicle Inn, all bundled up, Cosmo Canyon at sunset (who knows, she could have been there before), general hippieness. Just a plain sketch without a setting is also fine. PG, please, no bikini pictures. XD
> 
> 1\. Admiring the view at Icicle.
> 
> 2\. Um, I know you said not with Aeris, but you are getting a bonus of her with the kiddo, because... I felt like drawing it and figured I may as well throw it in. :P
> 
> I've never tried to draw her before, so thanks for the prompt!


End file.
